10 Impossible Things
by Sammi-neechan
Summary: Since defeating the Jabberwocky, Alice has come to believe four more impossible things. Alice/Hatter.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. There is a potion that can make you shrink.**_

For every visit Alice paid to Wonderland after she had slain the Jabberwocky, she remembered to take the key from the table **before **drinking the potion. Always remembering to pocket some of the cake, she made her way through the door to the delighted greetings of the residents of the garden behind it. Every time she returned, she received a hero's greeting. Horseflies and Dragonflies would buzz about her in excitement, the flowers would sing her name and the Dodo with his withered cane would wave at her happily.

Often the White Rabbit would greet her with exclaimations of "You're late!" or "You're early!" It seemed to the girl she could never quite arrive on time. But that did not bother her, she was always thankful to be able to arrive at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. There is a cake that can make you grow.**

"Why is it, that you're always to tall or to small?" the Hatter queried, green eyes ablaze with his joy upon seeing her once again.

Upon her many return trips to Wonderland, this was the first question her dearest friend would always ask her. It had become their customary greeting.

"I can fix that." Came her usual response.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small bit of cake and took but a crumb into her mouth. Just that tiny morsel was enough to cause her body to stretch and grow until she was standing her proper height. Time and practice had taught her the right amount of cake to eat to return to her normal size.

"Ah, just as I remember you." the Hatter beamed as her embraced her tightly.

"And you are as I remember."

"So.." He broke their hug to gaze into her eyes. "You have not forgotten me then?" This had become customary as well.

Alice smiled at him happily as she brought a hand to stroke his pale cheek.

"Not you. I could never forget you."

With smiles as brilliant as the sun itself, the duo sat down hand in hand to have another delightful tea party.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am aware that Alice's cloths do not change when her size does, however I found this difficult to fit into the flow of the story so I've decided to ignore this little fact. I won't tell if you don't.

Also, I do not own anything related to Alice. I simply like to play with the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Animals can talk.**

One of the many quirks of Wonderland was that most anything could talk. From the people, to the animals, to the flora and even some of the inanimate objects! While Alice often delighted in this oddity, at times she found herself wishing for the company of something that did not speak. Specifically, the company of a twitching, compulsive hare and one easily angered dormouse.

Though Wonderland often kept Alice in high spirits, there were times when she became irritated with the madness of these two friends and wished for a quiet moment. It was times such as this, as she held up a silver platter to block another tea cup that was hurled her way, that Hatter would come to her rescue. Though terribly mad himself, seeing Alice in distress often brought out his saner side.

"Alice, would you like to take a stroll?" he offered, outstretching a bandaged hand.

With a look of gratitude, she took his offered hand and together they left the mad tea party behind. With the shouts of the dormouse and hare behind them, Alice slowly began to relax. Yes, she came to Wonderland to visit those dear to her, she also came to keep her spirits uplifted while she continued her work in the Otherworld and sometimes...sometimes she came as a means to escape her life and simply relax, something she only seemed to be able to do with the Hatter by her side.

Sensing the change in her mood, Hatter drew her towards a tree where the couple made themselves comfortable. He sat with his back resting against the trunk and she laid with her head in his lap. Sometimes, one these small outings together, they would talk and other times they would quietly enjoy the others company. Slowly the Hatter ran his fingers through Alice's hair, smiling as he watched the sun begin to set. He knew that Alice had had quite enough of talking, so he simply continued to play with her wavy, blonde locks. Though remaining quiet for any length of time outside of sleep was a feat for the mad hatter, he could do it for Alice when she needed it of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I do hope you have enjoyed this so far. Please **review **and let me know what you think! There are seven more chapters on the way, but for now I need some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. There is a cat that can disappear.**

"Would you at least let me borrow it Hatter?" Cheshire purred. "I want to look my very best."

"Absolutely not. If you were to wear my hat then you would look your best and me not quite so, but if I am to wear my hat then I would look my best and you would look as you always have." Hatter huffed.

The perpetual grin Cheshire wore began to wilt around the edges as his body turned on it's back but his head remained upright. "Then whatever shall I wear to dinner?"

"You're a cat, wearing nothing is much more acceptable for you than it is for me."

"Hmm" Cheshire hummed. Slowly his body began to fade, it seemed as if he was finally conceding to the Hatter. Now rid of the cat's presence, he continued the task of choosing a jacket for that evenings affair. Should he wear the turquoise blue jacket with the gold trimming or the green jacket with the purple trimming? The green _would _compliment his hair nicely. Speaking of hair, it was feeling a bit light all of the sudden. Eyes darkening to amber the Hatter whirled around to find Cheshire floating towards the window, Hatter's prized hat atop his head.

"Cheshire!" Hatter roared, a Scottish accent becoming prominent. "If you ever hope to continue the Cheshire line you would be wise to return that hat to me this instant!"

Chesh responded by sticking his tongue out at the Hatter and floating lazily across the room, just high enough to be out of his reach.

"It's war then!" Hatter exclaimed and grabbed the nearest object, a hand mirror, and flung it at the insufferable cat. Cheshire easily dodged the mirror and smirked wider as it crashed against the wall.

"That's seven years bad luck my friend."

Next came a teapot, three books, a pillow, a chair and finally a manequin which barely avoided hitting Alice as she ran into the Hatter's room to see what had caused such an uproar.

"What is happening in here?"

Seeking safe haven Cheshire quickly evaporated and reappeared behind Alice, wrapping his long tail around her shoulders.

"Nothing dear, Hatter and I were just having a disagreement."

"Indeed!" Alice exclaimed, looking at the debris strewn across the room. "You stole his hat again Chesh."

"I was only going to borrow it."

With a soft, amused smile Alice shook her head and turned to face Cheshire. Reaching up she took the hat from his head and gave his nose a light tap.

"How about I make you a promise? I'll ask Hatter to make you a hat of your very own if you promise not to steal his anymore."

"Would you really?" Cheshire purred in happiness.

With a nod from Alice, the cat was appeased. Rolling onto his back he waved at the couple with his tail. "See you at dinner then." he drawled before disappearing from the room.

Since Alice had entered the room, the Hatter had become unusually silent. His eyes, now their normal color, were transfixed upon the girl as she walked towards him and placed his precious hat back upon his head. She was wearing a beautiful green dress of silk that suited her wonderfully. No doubt it had been a gift from the White Queen.

"Are you ready to go then?" She asked softly, tucking a strand of his brilliant orange hair behind his ear.

"Oh yes! Quite indeed. I am, I am!" He said much to quickly as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

He had decided to wear the green jacket after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to try something with a bit more dialouge to see if I could keep the characters in character while speaking to each other. Hope you enjoined!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorite and alert lists. I never expected this small idea to get so much attention.

As usual I just wanted to say: I do not own Alice or any of her friends. I just like to play with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. There is such thing as Wonderland**

Though the proper name was Underland, Alice persisted in calling it Wonderland. For her, it _was_ a wonderland even if it was quite mad at times. This did not bother the girl however, she believed all the best things in life were those flavored with madness. She often missed the enchanting land while sailing across the sea to her various countries of business. They had established outposts in China, India, Japan and now Australia and she was expected to make appearances at each and every one of them. This often meant long months on the sea with no means of returning to that wondrous land.

But just the memory of her friends waiting for her return gave her the strength she needed to get through even the most grueling of business tasks. Still, at times she found herself wondering if it really was all a dream, if she was simply a raving lunatic suffering from delusions while sitting locked in a padded cell. During moments such as that she would pull from her purse a gold hat pin, close her eyes and clutch tightly. She focused on the smooth feeling of the pin, the sharp edge oh-so-slightly piercing her palm.

When she opened her eyes, she would always be where she was when she closed them and a statified smile would grace her pale lips. There **was **a such place as Wonderland and she would be returning to it soon. Besides, Alice was sure the Hatter was going madder than usual at the loss of his favorite hat pin.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. I can slay the Jabberwock**

It was the third anniversary of the day Alice had slain the Jabberwocky and a grand celebration was occurring in Wonderland. Alice did not normally like being the center of such large amounts of attention, but for this day she made an exception. This day was a joyous occasion for all the residences of Wonderland and she could not bring herself to rob them of such contagious exuberance. The celebration started with a grand parade lead by Alice, the White Queen and the Hatter. Alice rode upon the Bandersnatch and wore her battle armor, the Hatter walked to her right and carried the Vorpal sword and the White Queen rode her horse to the left . They paraded all through Wonderland for half the day until they halted in front of the White Queen's castle in which there was a marvelous feast, music, drinking and fireworks.

It was truely a day of happiness, rowdiness and pride. The Hatter would preform his eccentric Fudderwack dance, the March Hare and Mally sang their tea time poem and the Cheshire Cat delighted children with his acts of magic and whimsy. It was this day, among all the others, that this land was truely, undoubtedly, magnificently wonderful.

There were only two among this rambunctious lot that were saddened come the end of the night. Together, this couple silently and slowly made their way to the chess board on which the battle against the jabberwocky had occurred. Together they stood hand in hand and stared up at the stars in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.

"I have to go now." Alice said softly, almost wishing she did not have to speak it.

With sad eyes the Hatter turned to Alice and embraced her tightly. He did not want her to leave yet again.

"You...you could stay..." He whispered softly, hopefully, into her ear.

Sadly Alice smiled. "I can't...I still have some answers to find."

Hatter choked back a sob. "For what questions?"

"I still have no idea why a raven is like a writing desk."

Together they laughed, but it was a soft, strained, sad laugh and soon the pair were staring at each other again.

"I'll be back Hatter. I promise."

"But...will you ever stay?" he dared to ask.

"One day." Alice said softly, wiping a tear from the Hatter's pale cheek.

Slowly his arms fell back to his sides as he helplessly watched Alice drink from the vial of Jabberwocky's blood and turn to smoke before his eyes. Reaching out, he tried to catch the smoke but it flowed through his fingers like sand and was soon blown away by the gentle breeze.

"Fairfarren Alice..." he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if anyone got two e-mails for this chapter, I was so excited about this chapter I uploaded it before I checked it for errors. I took it down quickly and checked it over. So here it is again, typo free! Please enjoy.

Again, my deepest most sincere thanks to everyone reviewing and following this story. You've all truely helped me to come out of my writing shell.

By the by, I don't own Alice or her friends. I just like to dress them up and parade them around.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Pigs have wings**

Together Alice and the Hatter crouched behind a large bush and spied on a group of young pigs, who were rooting around in the mud for some delightful truffles to eat.

"I don't see any wings Hatter."

"They're there Alice, trust me. You can't always see them however. In order to get the pigs to take flight, you have to startle them in a most particular way."

"I didn't think there were different ways to startle someone."

"Oh yes! Many different ways in fact. I do enjoy a good startle, I find it to be most enjoyable. It's like a fresh made raspberry marmalade on top of a crumpet just out of the oven. You see I am accomplished in startling people in the ways of---"

"Hatter. You're rambling again."

"I'll just have to show you Alice dear."

With that said the Hatter centered his hat and leaped from the bushes. All the pigs looked up at the mad man, shock written across their faces.

"My knickers don't taste like taffy! Help me find my sixpence!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

In unison the pigs began to squeal and run about in a panic. Wings grew from their backs and one by one they took flight, seeking escape from the lunatic ravings of the Hatter. Alice couldn't believe her eyes.

Joining Hatter by his side, Alice slipped her hand into his and watched the pigs fly off into the sunrise.

"You would think I'd learn to stop doubting you Hatter. Anything is possible in Wonderland."

"Not anything my dear. Everything."

"...Isn't that the same thing Hatter?"

"Of course not! Anything can't be Everything but Everything can be Something, but Something can't be Nothing however Nothing can most be definitely be Something and---"

"Hatter."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here is the first of the four new impossible things. I hope you liked it. If you catch the reference I'll give you a banana sticker!

I love writing the hatter by the way, it gives my inter lunatic a chance to rave.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Time is fickle**

Time was a funny thing in Wonderland and certainly not constant. Sometimes clocks ticked forwards, others times backwards but most often they did not tick at all. Time simply came and went as it please in Wonderland and the inhabitants certainly did not mind. Alice however, was extremely mindful of time and the fact that she was not getting any younger. Two days before taking another trip to Wonderland the blonde heroine had celebrated her 24th birthday. It had been a grand party, with many business partners, clients and family in attendance to celebrate with her. Alice had tried her best to enjoy herself, but she could not help but to be a little sad, for her truest friends could not be in attendance.

As predicted many members of her family made their concerns quite clear. Concerns about her being 24 and unmarried, without child and, seemingly, with no man courting her. She did her best to simply shrug off their statements and enjoy herself but by the end of the night she physically and mentally exhausted. It was that night which convinced her to take another trip to Wonderland.

Like always, she found her dearest friend in the midst of another tea party. This time he was shouting and raving about all the things elephants, jelly and clouds have in common.

"Alice!" He exclaimed upon seeing her and dashed across the table. Just as he was about to scoop her into his arms and embrace her, he noticed the terribly sad look on her face.

"Alice...are you well?" He placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever do you? I trust you have been remembering to wear a hat to keep that lovely head of yours warm? Perhaps you ate something bad? Oh! I have the absolutely best cure for tummy aches, all you need to do is mix to together a little bit of jellied---"

"Hatter." Alice said softly, giving him a gentle smile. Taking his hand, she gave it a small tug. "Can we take a walk?"

"Of course!" Picking up on her serious tone, the Hatter immediately agreed. Once they were a fair ways from the tea party he looked down at his companion with concern in his eyes.

"What ails you luv?"

She was silent for a moment. "I've been considering things that start with M."

"Ah! What a wonderful letter. What have you been considering? I know I've been thinking an awful lot about munchkins lately."

A gentle giggled sounded before a long stretch of silence then she squeezed the Hatter's hand softly and whispered. "...Marriage."

The Hatter froze on the spot, his eyes swirling as they darkened in color.

"Matrimony?"

Alice nodded.

"Madness!" The Hatter exclaimed, a bit of a Scottish accent leaking into his voice.

"You think so?" Again she spoke in a whisper and refused to meet his eyes. Still her hand gripped his tightly.

"Most certainly! Why...there isn't a single person in the Otherworld worthy of your hand!" Turning so that his body faced hers, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Why consider such a foolish notion?!"

She ignored the question and instead asked one of her own. "No one in the Otherworld. What about...in Wonderland..?"

Time choose that moment to freeze all through out Wonderland as the Hatter's mind reeled with the implications of her question. Slowly, the hand gripping her chin slid to her shoulder as he stared into her eyes.

"I...I could think of one person...perhaps...of course...he is terribly mad."

"All the best people are." Alice's heart began beating frantically as she watched several different emotions dance across his features.

"Alice...I...would you...---"

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY SPOON!" a loud, grating voice stuttered from the across the clearing. Before Alice and Hatter could comprehend exactly what was happening, a porcelain tea cup connected with his noggin and laid the poor Hatter out cold.

The Hare didn't even bother to collect the supposed stolen spoon as he became distracted by a glittering firefly. A melodious sound filled the clearing as Alice found herself in the throes of hysterical laughter. Though the situation had turned terribly tragic, she found she couldn't help but see the humor in it. As the laughter faded and Alice settled to her knees beside the unconscious hatter, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Placing his head on his lap, she stroked his hair and hummed softly. She could wait a little longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was in the mood for something terribly fluffy. I hope I managed to keep Hatter in character while still being romantic.

In regards me spelling love as 'luv', I did a little searching around and from my understanding that's how the pet name can be spelled. If that's wrong than I'm sorry but I felt that spelling it 'luv' helped to convey the still developing nature of their relationship over spelling it 'love' which I felt would have given it a deeper feeling.

Am I making any sense or am I rambling? Anyway, I hope you enjoied and I'd love to see your reviews.

As always I'd like to say: I do not own Alice or her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Lobsters can dance**

The White Queen was very fond of parties. In fact, the only thing she was more fond of than attending parties was hosting them herself. So it was of no surprise to Alice when the White Rabbit showed up at her estate in the Otherworld with an invitation to one of the Queen's famous galas. Without a second thought, Alice was more than happy to follow him down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland for the third time that month. Her visits were increasing in frequency, much to the delight of the Hatter.

In preparation for this particular party, the Hatter was once again partaking in his trade. If he was honest with himself, he knew that the party was only a convenient excuse to make a hat for Alice. In actuality he had been aching to make one for her since the day she confessed to be pondering marriage. It wasn't a ring but who needed a boring old ring when they had a marvelous hat to wear? It was a sass style hat made of emerald felt, with the right side of the brim left straight and the left side pinned up against the base. Since the very first day he had seen Alice in that green silk gown he fancied the color on her. From the front of the brim he hung several dangling, silver stars and a black veil that would stop just past her nose. On the left side he pinned an ornate cluster of silver, white and black feathers that would sway every time Alice moved her head.

It was a simple hat, especially considering the Hatter's penchant for the flamboyant but he styled this hat in the same way he thought of her, elegant and refined with a touch of fantasticality. Quite satisfied with his creation he placed it carefully in a hat box, straightened his jacket for the umpteenth and finally left his room to join the rest of the guests in the ballroom. As he made his way down the long and winding hallways, he began to fumble with his bow-tie nervously. What if she didn't like it? Such a thought stopped him in his tracks. It was one thing to be commissioned to make hats and the commissioner to find some distaste with them but it was a completely different thing to make a hat from the heart and be met with rejection. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. He was perfectly used to having _mad _ideas but never had he thought he would think up a _bad _idea.

"Now now, if you don't hurry along, Alice will find someone else to dance with." Cheshire drawled from behind the Hatter.

"I was hurrying until you came along."

"Really? Well you must truely be mad indeed to think standing still is the same as hurrying." With a chuckle Cheshire floated around in front of Hatter, lounging on his back. "I do think I'll ask Alice to a dance myself. Ta ta!" With that final jib, the eccentric cat evaporated.

With an indignant huff, the Hatter hurried onwards. He would be damned if he let that pesky cat took up all the spots on Alice's dance card and it would be just like him to pull such a dastardly trick. Once in the ballroom it was easy enough to spot his intended dance partner, it helped that she was one of the only ones not wearing white. In fact, she wore a beautiful Victorian gown of emerald green. He couldn't help his wide, goofy smile upon seeing her. He had made a good choice in color indeed.

She stood in the middle of the ball room, giggling and clapping as a lobster quadrille danced merrily for the entertain of all in attendance. Doing his best to straighten his tie, he made his way to her side. Sensing his presence, she turned to greet him with a wide smile and mirth sparkling in her lovely blue eyes.

"Have you ever seen such a sight?"

"Several times in fact. Lobsters are most accomplished dancers! All the best learn from them."

Alice giggled happily and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You look dashing my dear Hatter."

"And you look stunning yourself luv." He delighted in the way she blushed. "In fact, I have a present for you." With a flourish he opened the hat box and presented to her his green masterpiece.

"Oh Hatter! It's beautiful!" She gasped as she reached into the box and carefully picked up the hat to admire it further.

"Alice would you...perhaps you would consider..." the mad hatter gulped and Alice gazed at him with wide, anxious eyes. "..Would you do me the honor of..." he felt his nerve failing. "...wearing my hat?" he squeaked out.

"Oh Hatter..." Those had not been the words she had been hoping to hear but then, when was the hatter anything anyone expected? "I would be honored to wear your most exquisite hat." With care, she put it on her head and pinned it in place. It fit perfectly. She hadn't expected any less.

With a sad, soft smile Hatter bowed to Alice and extended his hand as the band started another song. "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you, won't you join the dance.? He asked.

Once accepted, he swept her about the ballroom for the rest of the night in a series of eccentric waltzes, keeping her to himself the entire time. As they danced the night away he silently resolved not to lose his muchness next time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I completely re-wrote this chapter four times and picked it over several times after that. Only a few things ideas remained constant through out all the different versions of the this chapter, but I'm finally happy with the out come.

Only one chapter left to go. I'll try to have it up by the end of the night. I do intend to continue this story line but it will be in a different story and most likely rated M.

For those of you who catch the references in this chapter: Good job!

As always, please review. They help me overcome my shyness so I can work on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. I can stay in Wonderland**

Dodging a flying teapot, the Hatter picked up a plate and hurled it at the March Hare. "Of course spoons have knees! How else do you think they bend?"

The Hare scooped up the butter tray and flung it at his long time friend. "I have inspected. Respected? Every inch of this lovely," He twitched and grabbed his ears, pulling them towards his chin. " Spoon. No knees anywhere!"

"Clearly you aren't looking hard enough."

"Poppycock!" The Hare huffed, seeming genuinely insulted.

"Yes prehaps a trifle harsh methinks. I am sorry dear Hare."

"The crumpets _are _delicious." the Hare commented, seeming to forget his previous outrage.

"Indeed, I whipped in an extra batch of air."'

A giggled sounded from across the clearing, drawing the Hatter and Hare's attention down towards the end of their make shift table. Alice stood there, smiling and laughing as she waved to the duo.

"Hello friends."

"Alice!" Hatter exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and smiling. She was wearing his hat again, such a sight made his heart race. "Tea?" He ask while holding up a cup that had been split in half.

"Actually..." Alice began, walking towards the Hatter, her eyes locked with his. "I've come to realize that I've finally found all my answers, with the exception of one." She stopped beside him, slipping her hand into his. He could feel the fluttering of her pulse in his palm. Why was she so nervous?

The Hatter gulped and did his best to control the frantic beating of his heart. "What question is that my dear Alice?"

"Can I stay Hatter?" She asked softly.

"Stay...?" Surely...surely she didn't mean...?

"Yes. Stay. Here in Wonderland. Not just in Wonderland but...with you."

Finally the day had come; the day he had been longing for ever since she left Wonderland for the second time. His joy was uncontainable and without thought the Hatter wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Then his lips were covering hers in a heated but gentle kiss and Alice found herself lost to a feeling of pure elation. The touch of his lips against hers was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned the kiss which much delight and it was only when the need for air took them that they broke apart.

Licking his lips, the Hatter relished in her sweet taste as he memorized her blushing cheeks, red lips and slightly unfocused eyes. He would never forget this moment. His features were ablaze with joy, which soon turned to uncertainty, then fear and finally ecstatic resolve. He would not lose his muchness now!

"Marry me."

Alice gazed into his eyes, the greenest she had ever seen them, and became lost to a myriad of memories. The moment they had shared on the White Queen's balcony when she had thought Wonderland was still just a dream, the battle against the Jabberwocky where he had breached protocol to ensure her safety and fought the Knave of Hearts as a result. The many tea parties filled with merriment and mad ravings that always managed to cheer her up no matter what was going on in the Otherworld and all the other memories that centered around her delightfully mad friend. So many times he had stood by her side and comforted her, protected her and did everything within his ability to ensure her well being and happiness even when it meant sacrificing his own. No one had ever cared for her the way the Hatter did, how could she be with anyone else? Slowly a lazy, silly smile spread across her face.

"Yes."

Again he kissed her, pouring all of his rapture, love and madness into it that one, simple action until Alice was breathless with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Alice...you've sprung a leak!" Hatter said with alarm.

She laughed and soon the Hatter joined her. They laughed until they could no longer stand and fell into a hysterical, chuckling heap on the ground, holding each other tightly.

"Have you an answer then for why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Instead of answering she kissed him again, running her hands through his wild mane of orange hair. The Hatter didn't mind however, they would have plenty of time to talk about answers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope this ending is everything everyone wanted it to be, I know I am quite happy with how it came out.

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and alerts. I never expected so many people to find my writing and this idea enjoyable.

A few people have pointed out some spelling errors throughout the story, which I'll go back and fix in a couple of days. For now I'd like to bask in the fact that for the first time ever I have finished a story.

Thank you for coming with me on this journey, it does not end with this story so keep your eyes peeled, I'll be starting a new one shortly.


End file.
